


Wallflower (18+)

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: Brat, College, Condescension, Creampie, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fraternities & Sororities, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Party, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Screenplay/Script Format, Shyness, Size Difference, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, namecalling, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: You're celebrating after passing a test by hosting a party at your fraternity. While getting drunk, you notice the well-known shy nerd.
Relationships: Nerd/Jock - Relationship, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Wallflower (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pastebin: Jan 3rd, 2020  
> Hits: 2,086
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses  
> Brackets aka “[ ]” = Listener speaking
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

|House/EDM music playing with people chatting in the background|  
  
“Yeah, dude! I aced that test and got an A! I think I deserve another shot for that! Yo Brad, gimme the nectar of the gods!”  
  
|drinking before exhaling| “Woooh! That’s some good shit! Everyone havin’ a fuckin’ good time?!”  
  
|crowd cheers|  
  
“Alrighttt! Keep partyin’! Yo Brad, any new hotties tonight? Hm? Where?”  
  
~pause as if you’re looking around for before spotting the Listener~  
  
“Oh, I see her. The Black chick with the curly hair and... hoody that is **clearly** twice her size. She isn't showing off anything, dude. Why...? (stunned) Holy shit, is that... little Miss Mousy herself? Dude, why is **she** here? You know she doesn’t come to parties. Hell, she’s reading a fucking book, not even shaking her ass to the music. Eh? Naomi brought her? As in **Delta Zeta Naomi**? Wait, you guys fucking? Heh, **nice**. Anyway, why is Little Miss Mousy here? She’s... odd, like Ryan odd. She’s always reading those dorky books with the fucking weird covers and watching that bizarre cartoon shit. Huh? Do I think Miss Mousy’s attractive? (slightly intrigued) Well, she’s kinda cute in that dorky way and you say that nerdy girls are always the freakiest, (dismissive) but you know I don’t do **cute**. I do smokin’ hot and or sexy as fuck. She’s too nerdy for my taste. ~slight pause~ What? You don’t think I can lay on the ol’ Omicron charm on Miss Mousy? Watch me! Let’s make a bet! If I win and get with her, you gotta do whatever I say for the rest of the semester. If I lose, I have to listen to you. I’ll even get her panties as evidence of my conquer. Deal? Great! (overly confident) Now watch the Master at work, my dude.  
  
|you walk over and stand next to the Listener|  
  
“Heyyy! How are you tonight?”  
  
~slight pause~  
  
[Listener: "Oh... um... hi. I'm... fine..."]  
  
“That’s good, that’s good. Whatcha reading? American Gods? Is it any good? Oh really? That good, huh? Heard it was turned into a show. Pretty great from what I heard. Visuals are trippy. Sooo, why aren’t you dancing? (disappointed) ...You don’t dance? At all? **Oh c’mon**! Everyone is dancing even if they’re fucking terrible at it... like, really bad. Like that guy over there. See? The ones flailing his arms and looking like a spaz? His name is Joe. He’s part of my frat; dude is sorta on the fat side, not gonna lie and he’s working up a sweat, but you see him dancing his big ol’ heart out. (touched) Our little Joey has grown up! It warms my heart! If he’s dancing, there is **noooo** goddamn excuse for you. Besides... a cutie like you would be an awesome dancer, seems like it would come naturally. Hm? |chuckle| Are you... (inquisitive) **blushing**?”  
  
|laughs| (teasing) “Can’t see it, but I know that look anywhere. You got a name? ...That’s a nice name... pleasure to meet ya. Welcome to the Omicron Epsilon party! I am the host of this gathering~ What’s your poison tonight? **Soda**? |groan| (singsong) Boringgg! You should have some the delicious nectar! |drink| ...What...? (stunned) You... don’t drink? No alcohol? Not even a **little** shot? (disheartened) Awww. You are a good girl. You’re missing out! Anyway, what are you into?”  
  
~pause as if you’re listening to Listener talk while drinking, getting a bit drunk~  
  
(slightly slurred) “Huh. So, you like... anime, reading fantasy books, and playing... what was it again? A... ARPGs and JRPGs. Ok. Wwooowww... It’s official. You’re officially the **,** hic **,** **nerdiest** girl I’ve ever met. You’re like this chick version of Ryan... he’s a dude in the frat. Into, hic **,** video games, but not sports. More like… fighting and that... MMOARZKXRPG shit. Alright. Cool.”

(assertive, yet cheery) “Sooo, will you dance now? Since you’re more, hic, relaxed. No? Awww, please. A little dance never hurt anyone. It’ll only be for one song. Just, hic, one. For me? (pleading) Pleeeease?? I just want you to show me ya moves!”

[Listener: "Um... sure... I guess I can dance."]

(ecstatic) “Whoo-hoo! Awesome, let’s go!”

|another EDM song plays as you grab the Listener’s hand, taking her to the dance floor|

~slight pause~

“Come on! Just dance! There we go! You’re loosening up! I told ya that you’re a dancer! Mind if I get a bit closer? Thanks!”

~pause. While dancing, you’re behind the Listener and admiring her dancing/body~

“For someone who doesn’t dance, you sure know how to move! (playful) Your hips don’t lie! (reassuring) Awww, don’t get flustered again, sweetie. Just keep dancing with me. Move to the music! Relax… I’ll just move behind you.”

|you lean down to kiss her neck|

(sly) “Ooh, nice reaction! |chuckle| Sorry, sorry. I’m a little tipsy. I get kinda touchy-feely whenever I have a, hic, cute girl dancing and grinding on me. |whisper into ear| Even though you’re hiding yourself, I can tell you got a nice body especially with this tasty bubble butt pressing on me. Lemme just... rub my hands on your legs and thighs as you dance. Relax...~ |exhale hotly| (alluring) You **really** do have a pair of legs. Shapely... thick... and soft to the touch. You sound cute too. Actually, let’s go somewhere that’s a little... quieter. Sound like a plan?”

~pause~

(consoling) “Hey, you don’t need to be scared around me. You’ll be ok. Let’s go.”

|sound of door opening then closing, music being muffled|

“Welcome to my room. Sorry about the slight mess. Don’t be shy. You can sit on my bed if you want. Whoo boy! Gonna take off my shirt since I’m kinda hot from all that dancing. You don’t mind, do you?”

|ruffling of clothes as you remove your shirt. The Listener staring the entire time and you finally notice|

“Heh. Like what you see? Judging by that look in your eye, yeah you do. |chuckle| I work out a good bit since I play sports. Lots of girls enjoy watching me play and train. They think I’m eye candy, but to be honest, I don’t really seem to mind it. I like it~ Nice to see I got another fan. |chuckle| Now can I sit next to you? I wanna finally relax. ...Don’t worry, I won’t touch you again.”

|you sit next to the Listener and eye her like meat|

“Hm. The hoody is cool. Kinda big on you, but nice. The panda on the front is fucking cool. Is it yours? No? Then who did it belong to? ~slight pause~ A boyfriend? Oh, an **ex**. Dude must’ve been big as me cause that hoody is to your knees, making you look small; even the sleeves are covering your hands. Haha! How tall are you anyway? Hm. I tower over you. How tall I am? 6’4. How tall was your ex? 6’0? Gotta few inches on the dude. |chuckle| So, was he your only boyfriend or did you date/fuck other dudes after? First and only? Cute. Anyway, (blunt) What kind of panties do you wear?”

[Listener: "I-I don't want to answer that. That makes me uncomfortable."]

(direct) What, embarrassed? No need. Do you wear boring, good girl panties or the sexy, naughty kind? You know, a **thong**? I bet your ass would look fucking incredible in one... |laugh| Oh my god, (snappy) **quit being tense, it’s fucking irritating**! |deep inhale, sigh| Look, gonna be frank with you. I’m checking you out. I don’t go for cute, at all, but I’ll say this, I wouldn’t mind having some... **chocolate** in my diet~ |chuckle|”

[Listener: "I-I gotta go..."]

|sound of door quickly opening then closing as you stop her while she tries to leave|

|whisper| (sneering) “Ah-ah. Where do you think you’re going, little **brat**? Ah! |hushes| That is your new nickname, brat. Now, brat, don’t be scared. You’re in safe hands, **trust me**. |low chuckle| Now that I’m looking at you this closely, I have to say... you’re hotter than I expected. God, you’re so **small** compared to me. I easily trap you against this door. (admiring almost in a trance) Your eyes are really pretty. I know most people have brown eyes, but yours are just... something else; they seem to shine almost. Your hair is so very soft. Curly hair has been interesting to me. Feels like I can get my fingers lost in this sea of curls...”

|sniffs hair| (tempting) “Smells sweet too... **coconut is my favorite**. |chuckle| And these lips. (husky) Very plump... full. Mmm, I wonder how they feel.”

|you give her a peck with a kissing sound|

“Ooh soft. Just like I thought. Even taste good. Is that vanilla? I think I’ll go for another. Maybe I should call you brown sugar instead of brat.”

|you kiss her for a bit before there’s an audible slap/hit|

“Ow! Did... did you... (irked) just fucking hit me?”

|Listener tries to run, but you grab her and pin her against the door with a hard-thudding sound|

(contempt) “Where the fuck you think you’re going, you little brat? (condescending) Oh, you’re afraid? Scared? (ridicule) Oh no. The poor wittle brat is frightened. (disdain) You should be. You fucking hit me. You think anyone is gonna come and **save** you? (growly) Wrong brat. Like I said, this is **my** room; no one is gonna be disturbing me especially during a party. And since you had the **fucking audacity to fucking SLAP me**... (cold) you’re gonna be punished.”

|struggle throughout| “Let’s... get you... on this... bed! **HEY**!” |hard spank| (agitated) “Stop squirming! Fucking hell, you really are a **fuckin’ brat**. Get! On! The! Bed! |grunt| Time to restrain you! **Quit**... **fighting me**! I’m bigger and stronger than you! |hard spank| Awww, what a cute yelp and nice to see this ass jiggle from my hit. Can’t wait for you to let more like that. I can **easily pin you** with one hand, like this! Heh. Seeing you writhe around like this... mmm. I like it! But we can’t have you escaping so... lemme just... |handcuffs locking| put these on. That’s better...”

|handcuffs clink and jingle around as the Listener struggles to get free|

(exhausted) |panting| “Man, you’re a fighter. |demented laugh| You almost got me into a sweat. |exhale after catching breath| Now, seeing you with your arms over your head... chained to my bed... it’s a real nice look for you. I can admire your body just a little more. Let’s see what’s underneath. Oh, you kick me, I'll smack that pretty face of yours.”

|bed creaks as you hover over her. Clothes being shuffled while you lift up her hoody|

“Mmm, thick legs with some fitting shorts on these wide hips. You got a little tummy too. Awww, don’t be embarrassed. You know, I normally go for fit and toned chicks. Fat chicks are gross, but... I occasionally don’t mind some girls that have a bit more **meat** on them. As long as it’s in the right places.”

|you touch her stomach and legs, enjoying her reaction|

(condescending) “Awww, are you this sensitive? You’re squirming around so much. Most of the girls that I’ve fucked don’t even move around this much; it seems like you’re enjoying what I’m doing. Cute bra and... (bewildered) holy shit! Looks like your tits are about to bust out. What are you? A D-cup? DD-cup? Let’s see those tits on full display, yeah?”

|you unhook her bra and are astonished|

|chuckling| “Holy fuck. You are stacked! Tits are all full and perky! |grope| Have a bit of weight to them. Just how I like it~ Is that why you wore that fuckin’ hoody? Just so you can hide yourself, brat? Well ain’t that just fucking cute? Your nipples look like Kisses. Perhaps I can give them some of my own.

|you lick/suck all over her chest for a while before biting her nipples|

(belittling) “Awww, what? You don’t like my teeth? (sarcastic) **I’m sooo sorry**. That’s good, that’s good! Keep doing it. Hmmm? Well, you got me all hard. You’re gonna fix this.” |unzipping pants| (patronizing) “What’s wrong? Got a little cock shock? Adorable. Your ex ever this big? Whatever, don’t care right now. Lemme just grab your pretty curls anddd... |grunt| you’re gonna take my big cock into your sweet, little mouth and if you even think about biting me, I’m gonna hurt you and make you regret it. Ok, brat? ~slight pause~ Good girl. Now, open your mouth.”

|you enter the Listener’s mouth and force her to blow you for a while. Wet mouth sounds -optional-|  
  
|moans/groans throughout are appreciated~|

|groan| “Not bad for a chick that's only had one cock. Quick question, can you deep throat, brat? Answer me. Oh yeah, you shouldn't talk with your mouthful. Look up at me and gimme your answer. (astounded) |egotistical laugh| Oh my god! You can’t! Well congrats, brat! You’re the first girl to not take my cock in your throat! Absolutely precious! You attempting to deep throat me would be a show! Hearing the sounds of a hottie throating is fuckin’ bliss. The gags. The tears. Her throat squeezing on my cock. Her saliva turning thick and coating me. |moan| Fuck, it’s **heaven**. However, with **you**... seems like you can barely take it now with all that coughing I hear. It’s almost cute if it wasn’t so pathetic. I won’t be too mean and make you deep throat me. Plus, I don’t want you to puke all over me and my nice bed; don’t wanna clean that shit up. |grunt| Why you closing your legs? Trying to hide that you’re wet? Let’s just remove these shorts, hm? Keep on sucking, brat.”

|unzipping her shorts and you pull them down, clothes shuffling|

“Huh. So, you don’t really wear granny panties, but no thong or G-string. Tsk. Disappointing. What are those, bikinis? Heh. Nice cameltoe~ (surprised) You’re not wet. Hm, don’t wanna hurt you when I stretch that pretty dark pussy out~ Let’s fix that. Gotta get these panties outta the way.”

|you remove her panties and smirk|

“What a pretty Black cunt. Oh, and you’re shaved. Just how I like my pussies. Cute clit too. Ooh, it’s soft. Let’s get you all nice and wet, okay? |suck/lick fingers| Relax, only using my middle and ring finger.”

|you push your fingers into her and start fingering. Wet sounds -optional-|

“Damn... if you’re this tight on my fingers, I can’t **wait** until I feel it on my cock! Now just relax~ Lemme just push it a little further and... oh! I think I found you’re **special spot**.”

|you finger the Listener for a while with wet sounds getting louder. Soon you feel her about to orgasm|

“Gonna cum? That fast? You’re super sensitive. I have to say, I’m impressed. Awww, your mouth is off my cock. Oh well, I like your moans actually. They sound genuine, not fake at all. Most of the girls I’ve fucked sound like porn stars and, not gonna lie, it gets really fucking irritating. Hearing them fucking talk, (mocking, mimicking female voice) ‘Oh fuck me more!’, ‘Your cock is sooo good!’ ‘I’m gonna cum!’ ‘Harder Daddy!’ ‘Please fuck me!’ They sound **fake**...! But not you. All moan, no talk; I like that. If you do watch porn, must be a different kind I’ve never watched. |chuckle| Cum for me like a good girl. Awww, don’t resist me, brat. Here. I’ll just give you a little **push**... by touching this neglected clit.”

(impressed) “Fucking damn~ I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a girl this wet. Guess what they say is true; nerdy girls are always the freakiest and horniest. You’re practically soaking my entire hand. (stunned) Are... are those tears?! |condescending laugh| Oh my fucking god! I never had a girl literally cry outta pleasure for me! |laugh harder| You are the definition of cute. You’re trembling so much. C’mon. Just cum already.

|you spank the Listener and finger her a little more before she climaxes; you’re surprised of how much she’s released|

“Heh I knew a little spank would push you over the edge. Look at my hand; it’s all shiny because of your horny self. I normally don’t go down on girls, but you’re **special** , I’ll do it just for you. Just to have a little taste for myself~”

|you perform cunnilingus on the Listener, but only for a brief moment|

“Damn, you’re sensitive as hell. All that squirming and kicking; good thing you didn’t hit me or else I would’ve spanked your beautiful brown ass until I saw a nice bit of red. Good news, you’re very tasty, a little sweet to be honest. Enough of that, let’s get to the main course, yeah?”

|you press yourself against the Listener as she looks frightened|

(taunting) “Look how hard you got me, sweetie. It’s all nice and wet from just your spit. It’ll only hurt for a moment. Don’t struggle too much or else it’ll hurt a lot worse.”

|you enter the Listener and it’s a bit of a struggle due to how tight she is|

|grunt| “Oh fuck! Fuck... despite being this soaked, you’re tight as hell. I’ve fucked a lot of chicks and none of them have been this **tight**. Shit... feels like you’re squeezing me real hard. Mmmf! It’s only the tip, brat~ You got some good inches to go, just **relax**. |grunt| This feels so fucking good~ Keep on squeezing. Awww baby, don’t cry. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

|you’re finally in and it feels like heaven|

“Fucking good girl... |moan| you’re probably the best pussy I’ve had in a long time. Man... most sorority girls are kinda loose, but they’re so fun and experienced. You, on the other hand, only fucked your ex, right? No wonder you’re so tight. It already feels like you’re trying to squeeze my cum out. Tsk, ohh. Don’t gimme that look, little brat~ I’ll just hold your legs up so I can get a better view.”

|you begin thrusting. Bed creaks/wet sounds are heard -optional-.  
  
|Moans/groans/grunts are appreciated throughout|

“That’s it. Let out those adorable moans. It feels good when my thick cock grinds up inside you, huh? Awww. Little brat can’t talk while she’s being fucked. Seeing your tits bounce around is a nice sight. Did your ex ever fuck you this good? |grunt| Oh, you’ve tightened up. Are you that close to cumming already? |chuckle| Let go already. C’mon, good girl. I know you can do it~ Let go. (singsong) Let gooo~”

|Listener climaxes all over you|

“Ohhh fffuck! Keep on squeezing! |groan| More, more! C’mon! Milk my cock! Good girl! Mmmf! This is really great. You’re gonna pass out? Oh... |hard spank| I’m not done with you yet, brat. Ooh, nice squeeze, but I still haven’t **cummed** and when I do, you’re gonna take all of it into your pretty brown pussy.”

|thrust harder into the Listener. Feel free to improv anything before the ending|

|panting| “Even though I’m pounding you like crazy, you’re still this tight! Maybe I should get to know you a little more~ |chuckle| I’m super close! You’re gonna take my cum; I haven’t cum in a while so you’re gonna be filled up real nice! |grunt| Are you cumming again? Ha! That’s like the third one in a row. Good to see you’re the multiple orgasm type; a rarity in my eyes. Keep milking my cock like a good girl. C’mon, c’mon!"

|you and the Listener orgasm at the same time|

|panting throughout| “Haaa... haaa... fuck... that was fucking good. Haven’t cummed like that in a long time. Your pussy was that good. As a reward, I’ll uncuff you and give you a little kiss. First, lemme just... oh damn! I cummed a lot; it’s practically leaking out of you and you covered my cock too. Only had a handful of girls do that. Cum looks good on your skin too. You should wear it more.” |laugh|

|Sound of cuffs being unlocked|

“Awww, I made you tired~ Here’s your reward. (kiss) Your lips are still sweet~ |chuckle| |spank| Thanks for showing me a good time. |exhale| Actually, let’s exchange numbers. I’ll put my number in your phone anddd just send myself a message. |phone chimes| There we go. I wanna have another great time with you; got a taste for chocolate now~ |chuckle| Oh and before I go... lemme just spread your legs; can’t forget this juicy ass and tits. Maybe I'll test your ass next time~”

|you take pictures on your phone with it clicking|

(upbeat yet threatening) “Gimme a smile, brat. Now then, you tell anyone about our little time together, I’ll spread these pictures all over campus and the internet. You wouldn't want to ruin your little reputation of being the shy nerd, right? |kiss| Good girl. Keep your mouth shut then~ |spank| Now, if you don’t mind, I’ma head back to the party. Oh. Just gonna steal your panties for a moment. Promise I’ll give them back~”

|you walk away with the door opening and closing|


End file.
